A Feast Fit for a King
by Broken Twisted Lullabies
Summary: Gabriel makes sure everything is perfect for the King to celebrate not only their good fortune now, but the victories that will soon come. (Sabriel AU) [Prompt for Unnatural Writers Club - A Feast]


**This was meant to go up last week but I completely forgot what with having to complete the deadline for a writing club I'm with. I've recently joined a writing club on an app called Supernatural Amino and every week or so we are given a prompt to write and after a week, the winner is announced. Any who, this was my fic from two weeks ago (the latest prompt should be up either late Saturday or Sunday as winners will be announced very soon).**

 **I do plan on writing more and possibly adding to this fic later with Trickster!Gabriel and Boy King!Sam.**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **Warnings: AU**

* * *

 _Prompt: A Feast_

* * *

Near the centre of the room stood a large dark throne made from ebony wood, the backing of the throne made from femurs and other various human bones. The throne was large and the marking etched into the dark wood were hauntingly beautiful, carvings of falling angels and humans and demons, telling a story only few beings actually knew and had experienced. Beside the throne was a slightly smaller throne, much less grander but equally as beautiful. It was adorned with carvings of angels falling and twisted creatures standing on what could be presumed as Earth, mangled remains of humans underneath their feet.

In front of the thrones was a wooden table covered in a pristine white table cloth, a large variety of foods covering the surface. The silver wear placed on the table shone brightly like a new moon in the dimly lit room, only the best for him. Everything had been done immaculately, the dishes cooked to perfection, glasses polished and not a single crumb or ash visible.

It was truly a meal fit for the king.

Eyes sweeping over the room, the being at the end of the table took in the state of the area, sharp gold eyes searching for anything out of place or wrong. After two quick but careful sweeps, the being claps his hands together, grinning widely. He spins on his heels, turning to face a small group of terrified demons, all of which are tense while waiting for the beings approval.

"Not bad," the being hummed, watching as the demons relaxed slightly. "Looks like I won't have to kill any of you for tonight. Shame really," the being added, looking a bit upset. "I haven't gotten my hands bloody in a few days." His long silver blade had appeared in his hand and he twirled it as he said that, watching the demons inch away in fear that perhaps he might grow bored and change his mind about sparing their lives.

"Now leave!" The Fallen Archangel snapped, baring his sharp canines and they were gone in an instant, not wanting to face the wrath of the fourth eldest Archangel. Cut off from Heaven or not, he could still smite them without even lifting a finger.

Grinning at the fear visible in their eyes, the Fallen decided to see how things were looking outside while waiting for his lover to return. Walking towards the balcony doors, Gabriel opened them and stepped out onto the balcony, breathing in the sweet smell of brimstone. At first, the smell had been choking and smoky, opposite of the air that he had grown up with in Heaven but after a few years, it grew on him and Gabriel found he loved this smell over the pureness that was his old home. Blowing off the ash from the railing, he then rested his arms on it, gold eyes taking in the scenery. They were lit up with delight at the black smoky outlines of demons tearing away at the bright souls of damned mortals, their forms flinting between those of twisted monsters and black smoke. Screams filled the air, the faint begging and pleading audible as well. _New souls_ , he mused, knowing how it was only the new ones that begged for the first decade or so. Begged to be released, that they were innocent and praying to God.

The Fallen gave a sharp bark of laughter, enjoying as the sinners and scumbags of the world pleaded for forgiveness to a long gone being, one who had given up on His creation centuries ago. Shifting the dark orange-gold wings on his back, he found his hands itching, the need to rip apart one of his Father's creations growing stronger. It was strange, he realized, how millenniums ago he made it his duty to help save souls and now, after his blade had first tore into one of the pure balls of light, he didn't want to do that. He enjoy the screams and begging, the blood on his hands and the power, oh the power. Besides, God had turned his back on Gabriel, so why should the Fallen celestial being follow His orders still?

"Terribly sorry for keeping you waiting - what's all this?" A voice asked from behind him and foul mood forgotten, the Fallen Archangel turned around, meeting the yellow eyes of his mate.

"A feast, for you, Samsquatch," the Fallen purred, sauntering over to Sam.

The male raised a brow, chuckling. "And what is the occasion, Gabriel?" He asked, knowing the Archangel would not go out of his way to do such a thing without reasoning behind it.

Coming to a stop right in front of the ex-hunter, Gabriel grinned sharply. "Hell's army is ready to take over Heaven; the Righteous Man is falling, growing weaker as we speak and it is all thanks to you. The Boy King has his throne and is the rightful ruler of Hell. I think that calls for a celebration, don't you?"

Sam paused, yellow eyes shifting to their normal hazel colour before returning to their bright yellow colour as he thinks. He then nodded after a few moments of silence, agreeing with the fallen Archangel. "Yes, it does," he said with a smile, pleased. The two made their way to the table, Sam taking a seat on his throne while Gabriel sitting down on the smaller throne beside him.

Snapping his fingers, a demon appeared, carrying a bottle and dressed much like waiter in fancy restaurant with pressed black suits and dark ties. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the demon who looked startled before rushing over, pouring a dark scarlet liquid into Sam's glass, and bowing after doing so. He then moved to fill Gabriel's but one look from the Fallen told him otherwise and the demon shrank back, standing a good distance away so from the stronger beings.

Gabriel lifted his glass, it filling with a single thought and took a sip, not taking his eyes off Sam. "It's fresh." Placing the glass down, he adds, "You can check the room down the hall if you don't believe me. I'm sure the demon's still got a little life let in him," Gabriel chuckles, watching Sam take a sip of the demon blood, licking his lips as the glass was placed down.

He bent down slightly, placing a chaste kiss on Gabriel's lips before pulling away. "I couldn't have done all this without you," he told the celestial being, grinning. The two soon began to dig in to the meal set out before them, talking about the progress being made.

"With the way I hear, the Righteous Man is barely clinging on to his faith, going to crumble and we'll take what is truly ours," Gabriel explained gleefully, picking up the leg of an animal and tearing off the flesh.

"And Michael?" Sam inquired, taking another sip from his glass.

"Taken care off. He still thinks he's in control but I pop Luci out the box and then the three of us go marching upwards, take 'em by surprise and watch the bloodbath unfurl!" There was a dark glint in Gabriel's gold eyes at that, the twisted Archangel enjoying the idea of making his siblings pay – and Father suffer as well – for the punishment both he and the Morning Star had faced. "Lucifer will deal with Michael and you and I will lead the army of demons against the angels. When we win, all remaining angels and humans will bow down before you, the Boy King, and the Morning Star. Lucifer will reign Heaven and we will reign Hell, an unstoppable force that, should the big G himself ever decide to show His face again, will be destroyed as well."

Sam nodded, digging in to what looked like ground beef. "And what about Dean?"

The golden eyes of his mate watched him carefully, confused. "What about him?"

"I know the angels see him as the Righteous Man, Gabriel. After all, why would angels to lay siege on Hell and rescue his soul if not for a bigger purpose?" The Boy King wondered out loud and Gabriel shrugged, continuing to polish off the plate in front of him.

"Your brother is hardly a threat. He may be leading Michael's army but he doesn't have strategy like you do. He is strength and power, rushing in blind, guns-a-blazing' without a solid plan. You on the other hand, are smart, having a plan completely set out," the Fallen explained, piling more food onto his plate and continuing to eat.

"I still want to be the one who kills him," Sam stated. "Let him see how strong I am, how much better I am compared to him." Power lust was visible in Sam's bright yellow eyes, a dark grin on his face at the thought of seeing the light die out from his brother's bright green eyes, becoming glassy and dull, the feel of Dean's blood coating his hands a dark scarlet. It had done that only once before, but Sam had not been the reason it was spilt. This time though, he would and the boy with the demon blood would enjoy every minute of it.

"Of course. Make him pay for holding you back from all this potential, of all the times he turned you away."

Taking a sip from his glass, the twisted Archangel felt his dark grace hum at the anger Sam had for his older sibling. So much of the ex-hunter had been corrupted by Gabriel and the demon blood, going from someone who needed his brother to wanting to kill him. Sam noticed the look on Gabriel's face and raised a brow, questioning his expression.

Waving him off, Gabriel lifted his glass. "To the Boy King, the rightful ruler of Hell," he toasted and Sam lifted his glass, clinking it against his lover's. "Heaven doesn't stand a chance."

* * *

 **It is a bit shorter than my normal fics (the max words is 2,000) but I do plan on writing more featuring this Sam and Gabriel! Especially the scene with Sam and Dean fighting!**

 **More new fics and updates are on the way as I am beginning to have more free time and let me know what stuff I should maybe write about revolving around this AU universe!**

 **-Ally**


End file.
